Undercover
by Queencloud2443
Summary: There are some requests that feel like they cannot be refused, Satsuki learns that maybe you should say no to some of them. Sequel to Demanding, TYL.
1. Chapter 1

Satsuki had been through her fair share of rough, sometimes life threatening moments ever since Reborn entered her life fifteen years ago, but this one really took the cake.

She was trapped under a large chunk of drywall, her body in so much pain she was sure she had broken something. But at the moment her attention was focused on something else and not the pain flowing through her body.

Gokudera, the vongola tenths storm guardian and right hand man, stared down at her, his eyes cold and detached as he gathered storm flames into his gun that he had pointed at her head.

"Where is Rokudo Mukuro?" He asked, his tone alerting her that he was not playing around.

Fear ran down her spine and for the first time in her entire life, she was afraid of her best friend.

A sudden build up of lightning flames, distracted Gokudera as he turned his attention towards the security officer.

"Get out of here doctor!" Rowan, the head of security yelled at her as he charged at Gokudera with his weapon.

It took her brain a moment to process his words before she moved. Getting out from underneath the rubble was the hardest part, her ribs constantly reminding her that they were very hurt. It was worse than the twelve hours of labor she went through just two months ago.

Gritting her teeth and using the wall for support she moved towards the evacuation zone. She was just turning the corner when a blast of storm flames slammed into the wall beside her. Brown eyes widened as she turned to see Gokudera moving towards her. Rowans broken body laying behind him.

"Please I-" Recognition flickered briefly in Gokudera's eyes at the sound of her voice.

Before either of them could react a dark figure jetted past her and sent Gokudera slamming into the wall forty feet away.

The terrifying head of the Scale's forces, Leon, stood between her and Gokudera.

"Doctor Nanase, please make your way to the evacuation zone to be escorted back to base." His cool voice was both comforting and chilling. She watched as he pulled out his weapon, a metal rod that extended to a good five feet at the touch of a button. His cloud flames surrounding the metal.

"This way ma'm." Jumping slightly, Satsuki turned to see another security guard standing before her.

"Yes." She accepted his help as they made their way to the dock where she was set on a boat and driven away.

"Ayumi, thank god you're okay!" Sarah, her assistant threw her arms around her, making her cry out in pain.

"Sarah, stop." She managed to bite out.

Sarah's blue eyes widened. "Oh god your hurt! Medic! We need a medic over here!"

* * *

Hey everyone, i'm back with another story. This one is somewhat connected to demanding, the chapters will be releasing on a weekly basis every saturday! I wanted to write something that didn't have Satsuki taking the backseat, I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

"He has his father's eyes." A fifteen year old in a black tailored suit, with curly sideburns and a fedora commented as he cradled the infant in his arms. "Scary."

"Don't be rude Reborn-san. My little Haruka is the cutest baby in the world." Satsuki said playfully running her fingers over her son's chest causing him to laugh.

Satsuki was in the kitchen when she heard Haruka starting to cry, but he quieted down before she could get there. For a moment she thought maybe Kyoya had come home, but that wasn't possible for at least another month. Tsuna had him on some mission that her husband was not happy about in the least. She was somewhat concerned, but turning into the room she saw Reborn and was immediately relieved.

"Satsuki, I'm almost certain that Haruka is a boy, but why is everything in here pink." That was the first thing he had said to her at her arrival.

"Kyoya's mother decorated the nursery and she was certain it would be a girl." She smiled down at her son. "I didn't want to just throw away her hard work, so we decided to keep it."

That was ten minutes ago, they had since moved to the living room and were having some tea and snacks.

It was at that time that Reborn would once again pull her into another dangerous situation.

"There is a group called the Scale that just recently became more of a threat than previously perceived." Reborn continued, "They recently staged an attack on Chrome, but it turns out their original target was someone else."

Satsuki knew there was only one person whose weakness was Chrome.

"Mukuro."

Reborn nodded. "He was taken, for what we're not sure but as the Vongola we cannot stand to ignore a attack like this on one of our own, even if it's someone like Mukuro. He is the Mist Guardian of the Vongola Tenth, such a insult cannot be left unanswered."

"Then why can't you just go in there and beat everyone up." She wondered.

"There is only one reason they would be after Mukuro. His eye." Reborn looked trouble. "They will no doubt be trying to experiment on him, try to replicate the reason why Mukuro's abilities to perform illusions are so powerful. It is a delicate matter...plus we don't know enough about them to even figure out where Mukuro could be."

The fact that Reborn was telling her this meant…

"You want me to rescue him?" She asked, confusion and surprise hightening the tone of her voice.

"Thanks to Hibari's distance from the Vongola, you have been shielded from being on anyone's radars. No one knows that you are in the Vongola Bosses inner circle. I've done all the calculations and you are the only one who has a shot at infiltrating the base successfully and escaping."

"Reborn-"

"Your background in genetic study, would make you attractive to hire as an employee, you would be going in undercover, new identity and background for your protection. I will not lie to you Satsuki, if you're find you will probably be killed."

A 'no,' was at the tip of her tongue. She had a newborn, a husband a family to think about and this was dangerous. What made her hesitate was the word family. Wasn't Mukuro family? Yes he was the sibling that everyone avoided and kept a distance from, who usually caused more problems than solutions. But whenever they needed them, he would come to their aid. Of course half the time the guy was only doing so because it benefited him. Chrome cared about him, Ken, Chilusa. Mukuro was the world for them.

"I will not force you to accept, the choice is yours."

They both sat in silence, their eyes watching Haruka as he played with the toy Reborn dangled in front of him.

She could leave Haruka with her parents...but Kyoya.

"Kyoya is going to be very angry."

"Yes."

"He will come after me."

"If he does, his search for you could break your cover and potentially result in your death." Reborn stated matter of fact-ly. "We can distract him for a bit, but I doubt even Tsuna could hold him down for long."

"You will have three stages to this mission. One, you need to get into the organization and with our interference make it to their main base where, no doubt, Mukuro will be kept. This could take up a few weeks to a month to accomplish depending on where they will transfer you. Part two will be you locating Mukuro and finding out as much as you can on the things they're researching. You will look for weak spots, potential escape routes and make note of them. The final part of this mission to extracting Mukuro and leaving. This part may be dangerous depending on how bad Mukuro's status will be. You must escape the base and contact the Vongola and we will come to safely extract both you and Mukuro."

Anxiety swirled in Satsuki's chest but she knew she would regret it if she didn't try to help one of her family. She was scared, but she had confidence in her ability to pull this off. She always thought on her feet, she had to ever since the mafia came into her life, but she was also a civilian, so she could pass as another lab coat.

Kyoya was not going to be happy.

* * *

First of all, thank you to tenimyuohtori, ACasualPotato, xenocanaan, and Bepo1401 for reviewing, it really means the world to me!

I hope this answers some of your questions!


	3. Chapter 3

"Three broken ribs are no joke Doctor Ayumi." The medic said, his eyes on her chart. "You will be in a lot of pain for a while so it would be in your best interest to not lift anything, bend over or take part in any extraneous activities. Other than that there is some slight bruising but you are cleared to return to work, if it is just desk labor."

"Thank you." She took the tablet of pain pills he handed her.

"Come back once you run out of those." He also handed her a yellow piece of paper. "Give this to Leon so he can grant your clearance for the lab."

Nodding she sat up and painstakingly slipped on her shirt over the support brace wrapped around her torso. She would rather take her shirt off and put it back on for the rest of the day than talk to Leon. He was in charge of security at the main base and every time he looked at her, it made her believe he could see through her. That was probably what he wanted everyone to believe though, or else he wouldn't be as effective at his job.

Her sensitivities to peoples flames only got higher with age and training and there were times where she mistook Leon for Kyoya. They were both Cloud users and both suppressed their enormous amounts of flames the same way. She missed her family and she was afraid she would slip up by being near him by some false sense of familiarity.

Avoiding him didn't really raise any suspicion because everyone in the base was uneasy with him so that made her unease less noticeable and actually helped her blend in.

She was on her way to his office, walking down the brightly lit hall, trying not to think about how winded she was on such a short walk. Satsuki was halfway down the hall when the door to his office opened and he stood there staring at her with his cold emotionless eyes.

"Leon." She smiled at him, ignoring the chill running down her spine at his full attention. He was a tall man, towering at least a foot and half over her, but that wasn't saying much since she was only five three. He had short blond hair and striking green eyes, a handsome man no doubt, but there was a feel about him that just turned you off...he sometimes reminded her of Genkishi, the Hell Knight of the Millefiore.

"Doctor Ayumi," He nodded at her, "I assumed you would be out of commission after your injuries, not huffing and puffing around the base."

She felt her face burn, becoming extremely self conscious of her breathing. "W-well it was just a few broken ribs, not a big deal." She finished getting to his office door. Kyoya sometimes came home with worse and he always pushed through it, and she would be damned if she couldn't either. She cleared her throat and tried to compose herself, hoping her cheeks would cool. "I have medical clearance from the med bay to return to work." She held out the piece of paper.

Without looking away from her face, he took the slip of paper then looked down at it.

"Take a seat." He turned and walked back into his office.

Not really wanting to, Satsuki followed him in and painstakingly sat down across from him. He had his back to her as he went to a machine in the far corner of the room. She took this as a moment to look around as subtly as she could.

It had the bare minimum, no personal decorations or knick knacks. There was a desk, a computer, where he was standing there was a teapot another black machine. But the main focus of this room was the large monitor mounted on the wall with over twenty security camera footage.

She tried to look over them all, hoping for some kind of view on Mukuro, it seemed like a long shot, but she was interrupted. Her body bent in a way making pain shoot through her spine, she barely contained the loud groan into a single grunt of discomfort. At her voice, he also looked over his shoulder at her.

"Just…" She let out a few breaths, "Settling down. I'm sure I'll figure out how to sit down after a few tries." She joked, but he just looked away and pressed something with his hand. What sounded like a printer warming up followed.

He turned to her, "I am printing out your clearance badge as we speak. Normally this task is handled by someone else, but your new position will put you at a far higher clearance level than before. Tea?"

"No thank you."

He nodded and poured himself a cup before taking a seat across from her. The machine still working in the background.

"You will be involved in researching some sensitive subjects that you will learn of once you meet the head of this protect. Doctor Roger Maxwell will be your supervisor and you are to report all findings and concerns to him. All work on this subject will be done in the secured lab and not taken to any other part of the facility regardless of its content or the consequences will be heavy." He paused a second, maybe to allow his threat to sink in, but Satsuki did not plan on taking any information. She was more interested in breaking out a person, not a piece of information.

"As you move around the lab, you will be escorted by a security officer for an extra precaution. At the check in desk you will be scanned, entering and exiting the facility. There is a biometric scan alongside your clearance badge, but only at the entrance of the lab. Your clearance badge is required within the lab to check any digital files or archived data, along with getting into rooms you are cleared for…"

He continued on and explained some more security details and procedures she was to obey in her new position. It was pretty standard for high security research labs that she had previously worked in, so this wasn't anything new or intimidating.

Maybe he hoped to intimidate her with the high security procedures. This could very well be a test to see if she was a spy or not. A spy would probably feel a bit overwhelmed or worried about this, but not her.

The machine in the back beeped just as he finished his explanation. He rolled his chair back and grabbed her new clearance badge. When he handed it to her, she saw her picture. For this mission Reborn had her cut and dye her hair and gave her a makeup routine to follow.

_"Instead of making a brand new identity for you, we're going to take an existing one." He had shown her a picture of a woman who looked a lot like her, it wasn't a complete match but with the right changes to makeup, and hair they could very well have been the same person._

Her hair that she had so painstakingly grown out since middle school, was once against cut into a bouncy bob that barely reached her shoulders. She had bangs now and her hair was dyed a light brown with dark roots. It was cute but definitely not her style. Ayumi also really liked having red lips and winged eyes. Learning how to do a winged liner was the most frustrating thing she ever had to learn. Even now when she was more comfortable with it, she still had to spend a good twenty minutes making sure it was perfect everyday because otherwise Ayumi would've been disappointed.

Satsuki snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a low chuckle from the male before her.

"It seems I'm boring you with all these regulations." She was shocked to find an amused smirk on his lips.

"Sorry, it's just I've heard all this before in my other jobs."

_"Be as honest as you can when you answer questions, it'll be easier to remember."_

He nodded, "There will be a file waiting for you in your room that will go over this information again. I suggest you don't zone out when you read through those."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Thank you again for reading, leave some reviews though, they encourage me to write more!


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya didn't like surprises, especially when it they involved his wife and child. So when he arrived home just after sunset he expected the lights to be on and Satsuki watching her weekly drama's, he instead arrived to a cold, empty, and dark house.

As he walked through the halls and checked in each room he was able to figure out that no one had been in here for more than a week. Everything was clean and put away where it was supposed to, there was no sign of a struggle which meant they had left willingly, and on their own.

He moved to Satsuki's office and opened the third book on the right of the second highest shelf. Sure enough there was a piece of paper hidden between the pages.

_"Kyoya, Haruka is safe with my parents. Reborn needed my help. Love you." _

Reborn…

He placed the note in his chest pocket. Of course that meddlesome hitman had to find his wife of all the people in the Vongola to ask for help.

After a quick shower and change of clothes he gathered his things and made his way to the Nakamura residence.

His in-laws house was how he had expected his own to look. The lights were on and people were inside.

"Kyoya-kun!" Satsuki's mother looked surprised to see him, "Please come in."

He nodded at her and walked past her into the warm interior of the house. In the main room, his father-in-law was cradling a drowsy Haruka against his chest.

"It must've been something important if she would leave the two of so quickly." Ryunosuke said at his approach. "She didn't even tell us what was going on."

Kyoya accepted his son from his father-in-law. The familiar weight of Haruka in his arms helped calm some of his nerves but he still didn't like what had happened. Sawada sending him on a long term mission, that now suspiciously felt like a distraction, gave Reborn enough time to come and guilt his wife into doing something.

"How long has it been?" He asked, "Since she left."

"Three weeks now."

The urge for violence was strong but the familiar weight of his son kept him grounded.

"I would appreciate it if you could continue looking after Haruka for me." He addressed Satsuki's parents.

"Do you think they would send her somewhere dangerous." His mother in law asked, concern for her daughter clear on her face.

He didn't think Sawada had it in him, but it wasn't Sawada who had convinced his wife. It was Reborn. That man always liked to push the boundaries on what a person should and should not do.

"I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

"There is little to no difference in the genetic makeup of both these samples outside of what we expected." Satsuki slid the file with her findings over to doctor Maxwell, a bald man in his early fifties, and her boss. He wasn't the stereotypical evil scientist she had expected. This man was rational, he didn't get upset when things didn't go his way and seemed very polite and respectful.

"Hm, I wonder why that is." He seemed lost in thought and Satsuki waited a second before speaking.

"Sir, if I knew what we were trying to accomplish maybe I would have a better idea of what to look for." For days she had been kept in the dark of the actual subject of their research, just being given one off jobs that didn't connect enough for her to get a sense of what she was doing.

There was a chance she was working on Mukuro, but there were three other labs working on seperate projects down here and each of them was just as guarded as her own. She needed to locate Mukuro and fast. She wanted to go home to her family and watch her son grow up.

She immediately pushed back the wave of homesickness that began to swell and turned her attention back on the man before her.

"Of course." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I was hoping to wait until walking was no longer as painful for you, but I'm impressed with your work and I feel like your insight would be valuable." He got to his feet. "Will you be alright walking?"

Her ribs still caused her tremendous pain but she wasn't going to let this moment pass her by. "I'll be fine."

After about five minutes of walking Satsuki was red faced and out of breath. She didn't realize the trip was going to involve this much walking.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Doctor Maxwell asked, concern clear on his face.

"It's not going to get better." She huffed. "Lets keep going."

"Your fortitude is remarkable doctor Ayumi." He nodded at her and kept going.

The rest of the journey was ten minutes, but to her it felt like an eternity. This building had a lot more sub basement levels than she had originally believed. They walked down a series of hallways that she did her best to remember. They stopped in front of a door that opened into an elevator. They went down a few floors before the doors once again opened and they walked through.

This area was not as well lit as upstairs. The lights were dimmed a bit and there was a general hum of noise from all the machinery around them but otherwise it was quiet. There were a few guards scattered along their path but none of them stopped or questioned them.

A few moments later they were standing in what probably was the center of the room. On a raised platform was a familiar figure and it took all her control to keep the distress off her face. Encased in a glass case, his body tied down by multiple straps and locks was Mukuro himself. He had several tubes connected to all parts of his body, some drawing blood, some giving him fluids. There was also a small device connected to his right eye and she had a sickening feeling she knew what it was.

"Is this the subject?" She asked, surprised with how calm and inquisitive her voice was. He looked a lot thinner than he should be.

"Yes, this is Rokudo Mukuro, the infamous guardian of the mist for the Vongola." Roger moved to stand beside her as they stared down at Mukuro's unconscious body. "Caused us a lot of trouble this one, but look at him now."

Doctor Maxwells tone turned very dark and Satsuki had to look away from Mukuro to make sure this was the same polite man she had been working with for the past week.

"Stuck in a cage, unable to escape or wake." He ran his hand almost possessively over the glass above Mukuro's face.

Satsuki swallowed as fear shot through her, not for herself but rather for Mukuro. Doctor Maxwell had something against him, a grudge that should've had him pushed off this case for ethical reasons.

He seemed fixated on Mukuro's face, so she spoke up, "What are we hoping to learn from him?"

She watched as the doctor all but physically pulled himself away from the unconscious man. "Right! Not everyone is aware of this man's abilities so allow me." He moved to the other side of Mukuro where there was a control panel. She made sure to move with him, keeping an eye on what he was pressing.

There was a code, and then a menu popped up on the screen.

"If I am not able, these controls here will be what you will use to get samples and the like." He explained a few of the procedures. "Before we leave I'll set you up with a code that will log your activities when using this for security reasons. I swear soon enough they'll be asking for clearance to just use a bathroom."

"Well these are sensitive operations." She commented.

"Yes well." He then pressed a button that made the platform Mukuro was laying on 'hum' to life. She watched as the metal contraption around Mukuro's right eye pulled back his lids revealing the Rokudo-ninne. "That is what call the eye of the six paths of reincarnation. Due to some testing in his past, Mukuro has gotten the ability, through this eye to enhance his abilities. Our job is to figure out two things. One, how it works and if it is something we can recreate, and two. If it is something we can recreate then how."

She personally didn't know much about Mukuro's past or the extent and reason for his powers. She just knew what she had seen. Mukuro fought through illusions but she had also seen him face off against Kyoya with just his trident and hold his own.

"How can we be sure he wasn't born with this eye?" She wondered out loud. She was born with her sensitivity to and the ability to absorb flames so she didn't doubt the idea that others could be born with similar abilities.

"That's improbable." Maxwell dismissed the idea so fast and with so much confidence that it made Satsuki a bit suspicious. "While most records of his experiments during childhood were destroyed some did survive. He received this eye as a result."

"Then should we not try to recreate what those researchers did then?"

"A very good question, those tests are being done elsewhere. We are in charge of seeing if it can be recreated in another fashion. The original method has...been met with a lot of failure and we are to see if an alternate can be found."

"I see, will I be coming down here often?" She wondered.

"Not in your condition Doctor Ayumi. I don't think your body can handle such a long journey on the regular." He laughed, "Unless I am otherwise occupied I will be the one who makes these trips. If you ever need anything from him let me know."

Three days had passed since she had seen Mukuro, and still had no way of getting to him. That didn't mean she learned nothing. A list of the drugs they were using to keep the mist user under was in front of her.

_"It would help me a lot if I knew what kinds of medicines we were giving him." She watched Maxwell from across the lab as he made some notes in the small notebook he always kept with him. He didn't seem to hear her at first so she called out his name a bit louder. "Doctor Maxwell." _

_He looked up a bit confused, "Sorry what?" _

_""It would help to know what medicines we are using on the subject so I could avoid those components in my test." She repeated. _

_"Of course, you'll have to forgive me Ayumi. I'm still a bit frazzled with my last assistant having been fired. I keep forgetting you don't have the same knowledge as her." He quickly stuck the notebook in his chest pocket and moved towards a computer mounted on the east wall near his desk. "All information regarding the test subject and what has already been done is here. It is localized so if you ever want to study the past experiments or attempts at recreation, you can here."_

So she had. Satsuki read over his current medical file and wrote down the doses and drugs they were pumping into him to keep him under. It seemed that they had to up the dosage of a certain drug at least every week.

The human body was strange, it naturally created resistances to almost everything given enough time. It was the only thing that he was fighting against so it was probably what kept him under and his abilities idle.

She knew for a fact that Mukuro could push his subconscious into different bodies. If he had full use of his powers he probably could have escaped this place by now. Satsuki was sure that at this point she wouldn't be able to escape this place on her own with her ribs. Even if she somehow did get out she would get caught before being able to contact any of the Vongola. She needed Mukuro awake and able to carry his own weight at least.

If she could lessen the dose somewhat, maybe he could start to gather his strength. The process of upping the dose was done through the computer next to Mukuro. The amount to be upped was decided by Doctor Maxwell himself. So it wouldn't be impossible, she just had to bide her time.

Captain Leon was also making more of an appearance around her and it made her slightly nervous.

"He doesn't really leave his office that much." Sarah, a woman she had befriended mentioned. "It's weird, but nothing to be worried about."

It was easy for her to say, Satsuki felt like something was going on behind the scenes and she hoped it wasn't her.

* * *

_Wow I was gone for a while, between school and work, I had little time or motivation for writing. I'm going to push myself to finish this series before doing a more fantasy AU story. But don't worry, finals are over and I have time and hopefully the will to push through the next fifteen or so chapters!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Unable to sleep due to the constant pain from laying flat, Satsuki decided to take a walk. Normally she would be in a painkiller induced sleep but she forgot to take her pill on time. She had to wait for it to take effect and laying in bed groaning wasn't going to help her get drowsy.

There was a lounge a few hallways away from her room with a very comfortable chair and a full liquor cabinet calling her name. The walk was very uneventful, she didn't seen any other employees since most of them had retired to their rooms or headed home.

To her relief the lounge was empty and within minutes she was lounging on a fluffy recliner, a glass of some cheap wine resting in her hands. She pulled out the phone Reborn had given her to use in place of her own. She wasn't supposed to contact anyone from the vongola with this and it was filled with names and numbers of people she didn't know.

Except for one.

Haruka

She couldn't have any pictures of him but his name would be enough.

_I hope you're doing well, mommy love you._

Homesickness crashed over her and to push it back she took a quick drink of the sour wine. She couldn't allow herself to be weak now. She had made a lot of progress already, she had made it into their main base, found Mukuro's physical body and was even working on a project where she had direct contact with him. No losing hope now...not now.

Focusing on her breathing she was able to calm her racing heart and was almost dozing off when someone clearing their throat.

Her eyes snapped open and her body tensed at the sudden noise. What the hell was she doing falling asleep in such a public place. Granted it was a part of her housing here but-

Her eyes met jaded green, as the handsome face of Leon stared down at her. She stared at him for a second, her mind unusually blank as she tried to register this event. She was in a common room, a half empty glass of wine in her hands and her phone, which had since turned off was laying on her lap. She was fine.

"Leon." She offered him a smile, hoping it was casual and not at all suspicious. Satsuki began to slowly move but he held up a hand.

"Do not trouble yourself on my account Doctor Nanase." He moved to the bar and began to prepare himself a drink. "I often come here myself to wind down after a long day."

She wasn't sure the extent of his responsibilities but she could only imagine. "Do you drink to relax often?" The words were out of her lips before she could even think and she prayed he didn't find it invasive.

When he responded she relaxed a little. "My job requires me to have a clear head at all times of the day." His shoulders were relaxed as he took a seat across from her, a glass of a golden, brown liquid in his hand. "Though I do enjoy the taste of scotch every now and then." She nodded, but he seemed in a much more talkative mood at the moment. "How is your injury doctor?"

"Oh it's," She unconsciously shifted, pain shooting up her spine causing her to grimace. "Still there."

He smirked at her, his eyes shining with amusement as he took a sip of his drink. "You were attacked by the storm guardian of the Vongola himself, it's pure luck that you survived."

He didn't need to remind her of that. Whenever she did fall asleep she would have nightmares of her best friend killing her. Some of her discomfort must have shown on her face as he spoke.

"I apologize if that brought back memories of something you'd rather forget." She was surprised by his, almost comforting words.

"It's fine."

A smile curled across his lips and he shook his head, "Women are constantly saying those words. It's fine, I'm okay when they don't mean that."

Raising a brow, she wondered where he was going with this. "Well sometimes a longer answer is more trouble than it's worth."

He nodded, the smile fading from his lips as he, in one smooth motion, shot down the rest of the scotch before capturing her attention with his cold green eyes. Leon was no longer the friendly co-worker he was earlier, he was back to being head of security. Satsuki swallowed nervously.

"How has it been working with Doctor Maxwell?"

It took her a few seconds to process his change in tone before she responded. "Well he's very intelligent and seems to be very passionate about the project."

He nodded, "Did you know why his previous assistant was fired?"

"Not entirely, but from what I've gathered it wasn't good."

"She was suspected of attempting to sabotage the experiment and take the subject." He placed his glass down on the table. "So she was removed and dealt with."

Oh god...did he know?

"Oh...why are you telling me this?" This seemed like a safe question to ask, she wasn't guilty. She wasn't guilty. Stay casual, calm, curious.

"I believe there was more afoot but I cannot be certain. Tell me doctor, have you observed any concerning behavior from doctor Maxwell during your time together?"

She watched as Leon got up and began to pour himself another drink.

What the hell?

Of course she did. The doctor always got obsessive and creepy when it came to Mukuro so she assumed he had some sort of grudge with him, but should she tell this to Leon? What if she could use the doctor's obsession somehow? If Leon suspected Maxwell then attention could be taken off of her. She couldn't lie, but she didn't want to tell the truth either…

"Well…"


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoya had expected someone waiting for him when he arrived in Italy, but Gokudera Hayato was the last person he expected. Satsuki often mentioned how the hot headed bomber was her best friend, but he was having a hard time believing that Gokudera returned the sentiment, seeing as he was a part of sending his wife into danger.

"Hibari." Gokudera dropped the cigarette, stepping on it as he moved towards him.

Kyoya immediately punched the storm guardian across his face when he got within range.

The hit took the silver haired man off his feet and Kyoya watched with no emotion as he began to push himself to his feet.

"I deserved that." He grumbled.

So he was guilty, but that didn't change what he had done.

"Where is she?"

"You need to talk to the boss. I have a car, let me take you."

When they did arrive at the base, he found himself surrounded by the rest of the guardians and he didn't like it. They were crowding for a reason.

Eyes narrowed, he glared at his so called boss. "Where is she Sawada." He asked.

"Hibari-san maybe you should sit-" Tsuna cleared his throat, sending a quick look over the rest of his guardians before continuing. "Never mind. Satsuki-chan volunteered to infiltrate an enemy base to help one of our members, who was taken captive to escape."

Everyone watched as Kyoya's jaw clenched as Tsuna filled him in on the details. Yamamoto and Ryohei shared a look just as Tsuna finished. Kyoya was tense, his body just waiting to spring.

"Who did she go rescue?" Even though his voice was smooth, Tsuna could see the rage boiling underneath the calm facade.

"Hibari-san if you go after her you'll risk revealing her as a spy and she could get hurt."

"A name Sawada." Kyoya spat out.

"Muku-" Tsuna wasn't even able to finish saying the name before Kyoya sprang forward, his tonfa's already out with purple flames flaring out wildly.

The three guardians and their boss all moved to restrain their most powerful guardian.

"Calm down Hibari!" Ryohei grunted, "You trained Satsuki yourself, she can handle herself!"

"Hibari-san please calm down." Yamamoto winced as the cloud flames seem to get stronger.

Kyoya stopped struggling, realizing that if he appeared out of control they wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. "Where is she Sawada?"

"I can't tell you that Hibari-san."

The urge for violence was strong but he kept his temper in check. "Sawada, she is my wife. We have a two month old son, why did you let her do this?"

It was clear from the look on Tsuna's face that this was not his idea, but Reborn's. How bad was this situation if even that snake Mukuro was unable to rescue himself.

Lost in his thoughts Kyoya didn't notice the Arcobaleno step into the room, a gun pointed at his head.

Almost in slow motion he watched the others faces shift into shock as a loud bang rang through the room, something hitting him right in the head as darkness began to spread across his vision.

"Reborn what the hell!" Tsuna snapped as the others grabbed the now unconscious body of his cloud guardian.

"I promised Satsuki he would not interfere, that bullet should knock him out for a few hours. I expect you to move him to somewhere secure."

"I don't like this Reborn."

* * *

Satsuki almost spilled the cup of coffee with how badly her hands were shaking. She had done it. She had sent a fake report to the nursing station to lower the amount of the drug that kept Mukuro's abilities suppressed. In the past few days Maxwell had given her more freedom with his files and started having her deliver messages to other labs, including the one that took care of drugging Mukuro.

She had switched an older copy of the orders with the newer one and watched the girl enter the amounts.

Nerves were getting to her and she wasn't able to control it.

"Whoa, Ayumi are you okay?" Sarah, her intern from the other facility asked. "You're shaking pretty bad."

"I think it's the pain pills and the three cups I had before this." She laughed, hoping it sounded genuine.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink so much coffee." Sarah smiled oblivious.


End file.
